


兄弟，拼刺刀吗？（下）

by bmqk34



Category: yiyangqianxi/wangjunkai
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmqk34/pseuds/bmqk34





	兄弟，拼刺刀吗？（下）

情人节快乐，宝贝儿们

“妈！”

门被王妈关上且用钥匙从外面反锁的一瞬间，王俊凯的内心是无比崩溃的，他根本来不及拒绝王女士将他和这个一周前差点全垒打的青年独处一室的安排。

沙发上的人泰然自若的吃着草莓，像是早已经知道结果会是这样一般。

王俊凯站在洗手间门口，环视了客厅一周，才发现自己的外套也跟着一起消失了，他下意识摸寻自己的手机，心里咯噔一跳：手机和钱包都被收走了，王女士这是来真的啊。

“阿姨说，等她忙完了来接你。”

易烊千玺吞咽完了嘴里甜甜的草莓，才不紧不慢的说。

手里拿着遥控器随意的切换着频道，然后对着站在那不知所措的人问道：“要看电影吗？”

王俊凯看了一眼沙发上坐姿随意的人，休闲的家居服随意的套在身上，衣服上端的扣子随意的解开，露出蜜色的胸膛和漂亮的锁骨，没有了妆束的点衬，少了一些痞气，多出了一丝乖巧。

他犹豫了一会儿，还是坐到了沙发上，易烊千玺随意的点开了一部电影，转过头来看着王俊凯，有些好笑的问：“坐那么远干嘛？我又不会吃了你。”

他们俩中间隔着的距离都可以坐下两个人了，易烊千玺挪了挪身子，向王俊凯这边靠近。

王俊凯连忙又挪远了一些：“你你你......别过来！”

面前这个人身上的迷迭香味道让Omega产生了依赖和信任，可是王俊凯从心理上有着抗拒。

自从上次慌忙逃离拍摄现场之后，王俊凯一连好几天都心神不宁，睡眠质量一向良好的他竟然也会从睡梦中惊醒，醒来后跨间的肿胀，还有内心的失落和郁闷几乎快要把他折磨疯了。

那天易烊千玺附在他耳边细碎的呻吟，还有口腔里温热滑腻的吸咬，以及那人濒临高潮时喊的那声：“王俊凯。”

更加不可否认的是，午夜梦回，手上喷射的臊腥液体，都是因易烊千玺而起，也是因他而灭。

其实他并不反感易烊千玺，甚至有些想念，可是他没法去原谅那人在他毫无防备的时候揭下自己的伪装，更不愿去直面Omega是天生弱者的这个现实。

王俊凯是要强的，从属性分化的那一刻开始，他就已经下定了决心，绝不会让其他人看轻自己，更不会让人轻蔑的对待Omega这个群体。

易烊千玺的出现，打乱了他原本平静的内心，冲破了他原本的高傲和倔强，所以当他再次见到易烊千玺时，在他的脑海中除了惊吓，便只剩下了羞耻，甚至是些许怨愤。

“老师？”

鹅黄色的灯光下，易烊千玺的面庞变得更加柔和，淡棕色的瞳孔里倒映着自己的样子，他的一颦一笑，一举一动都在王俊凯的脑海里乱窜。

“你是在害羞吗？”

易烊千玺凑得很近，只要稍微偏了些距离，他们俩就能毫不费劲的亲到，王俊凯几乎是靠在了墙边，无路可退。

他的手腕被面前的人捏住压在柔软的沙发上，动弹不得，Alpha强势的气场让他有些紧张，脸颊上生起的热度，还有易烊千玺呼吸的温热气息。

王俊凯闭上了眼睛，紧抿着唇瓣，有些急促的呼吸。

隔了几秒，嘴唇上便传来柔软的触碰，是王俊凯再熟悉不过的感觉，他呼吸一滞，下意识就想挣脱开。

灵活的小舌舔舐着微微颤抖的唇瓣，唇瓣交叠，唇齿相依，那个人口腔里酸酸甜甜的草莓味儿窜进了自己的口齿间，让他忍不住轻哼出声。

无措的小舌被传进来的入侵者勾住向外拉扯，王俊凯觉得浑身都已经酥软了才被放过。

分开时，易烊千玺没忍住又舔了舔那双被自己亲红了的嘴唇，笑着问王俊凯：“草莓好吃吗？老师？”

王俊凯羞愤的瞪了他一眼，随手抓过旁边的抱枕抱在怀里，将脸埋了进去。

易烊千玺笑得一脸满足，放过了被自己逼到墙角英勇就义的小兔子。

阳台上恰巧的传来几了声“喵呜喵呜”的猫叫声，易烊千玺便起身去了厨房。

等到确认人走远了，王俊凯才睁开眼，寻着声音的源头处看去。

两只手掌那么大的橘猫正顺着防盗窗的两根铁柱间挤进来，还顺带伸了个懒腰，抖了抖毛。

像是巡视自己的领地，端正的坐在阳台上，居高临下的环视易烊千玺家中。

视线看到缩在角落里的王俊凯时，眼睛圆溜溜的转了转，叫了两声，像是对这个陌生的人点头示意。

王俊凯觉得一阵好笑，也跟着这只三四个月大的小家伙学了两声猫叫。

没过多久易烊千玺就端着一个小盘子走了出来，小家伙接着又叫了两声，然后从花台上一跃而下，跑到了易烊千玺腿边。

回到沙发旁坐下，将盘子里切好的火腿肠和几颗猫粮递到猫儿面前，然后摸了摸它的脑袋。

小家伙像是饿了，哼哧哼哧吃的暴烈，猫粮都被它弄撒了一些，小小的圆球滚到王俊凯脚边，  
他弯腰捡了起来，挪到易烊千玺身边，将猫粮放回了盘子中。

“你还养猫？”

易烊千玺把玩着橘猫的尾巴，回答：“野的，喂了几次食物就记得我了。”

他将放在茶几上的水瓶拧开，倒了一些水在手中递到猫儿面前。

猫咪便将自己的头闷进了易烊千玺手里，然后伸出舌头舔水喝。

他问王俊凯：“你要喂它吗？”

面前这小家伙实在有些可爱，吃东西的时候嘴巴一动一动的，他点点头，然后伸出手来任凭易烊千玺往他手里倒了些水。

湿热的舔弄感从手心里传来，橘猫的舌头微微的刺痒感，让王俊凯有些忍不住想缩手。

喝完了手里的水，易烊千玺递给他纸巾擦了擦手。

将猫抱到王俊凯怀里给他玩儿，自己把盘子收回了厨房。

“十只橘猫九只胖，珍惜你现在苗条的身材吧。”

王俊凯一边摸弄橘猫的毛，一边看着电影里的情节。

两个男孩子正为了讨一个女孩儿的芳心而各自想办法，王俊凯一边看一边嗤之以鼻，现在的小孩子懂的可真多。

易烊千玺拿了两瓶饮料出来，开了以后递给他。

王俊凯接过来，看着电影里的情节对着他说了一句“你小时候可高冷了。”

这句话像是打开了匣子，两人一边看电影一边聊起了往事，从他们俩刚开始在院子里玩儿开始，然后到各自分开上学，他们都挺感慨缘分这东西的奇妙。

易烊千玺笑他：“其实我那天进片场的第一眼就认出你了。”

王俊凯似乎是有些惊讶，易烊千玺又接着说：“结果你压根儿没认出我来。”

王俊凯喝了一口饮料，自知理亏：“谁知道你小子变化这么大，换谁谁都不会把你和以前那个黑瘦又不爱说话的小屁孩儿联系起来吧。”

易烊千玺笑他：“结果没想到，邻家弟弟长大了想泡你，还连丈母娘都见了是吧。”

王俊凯一阵语塞，有些不好意思。

易烊千玺倒也不再继续这个话题，打了个哈欠说：“时间不早了，我去收拾收拾，睡觉吧。”

等王俊凯被推进卧室的时候，才发现易烊千玺家原来只是一室一厨一厅的设计。

易烊千玺抱着猫准备关门的时候，王俊凯叫住了他：“你睡哪儿？”

易烊千玺歪着头笑着问，语气里充满了调侃和无辜：“沙发啊，你想和我睡觉吗？”

不等王俊凯回答，又接着说：“快睡吧，不早了。”

王俊凯躺在床上的时候，脑子里都是易烊千玺。

就连枕头上，被子里也都是易烊千玺的味道，他有些害臊的把自己往被子里缩了缩，然后闭上了眼睛逐渐睡去。

“王俊凯............老师——我想要你..........嗯...........”

“老师，我难受，你帮帮我..........”

“王俊凯.......嗯........”

交缠的身形，淫糜的水声，喘息声吸气声，还有床只晃动的声音，被子摩擦的窸窣声。

王俊凯从梦境中惊醒，本想坐起来却发现自己浑身无力，跨间的肿胀和后面的异样让他顿时意识到了事态的严重性。

发情期怎么提前了..........

他根本没带抑制剂，只得捏紧了被子咬紧自己的下唇阻止自己发出可耻的呻吟，清苦甘甜的茶味儿灌满在自己的口鼻间，却无法掩盖住房间里易烊千玺的味道。

是的，他渴求着Alpha，无法抗拒的生理反应几乎是让他下意识的就叫出了那人的名字：“千玺..........”

他躺在床上难耐的扭动着，股间越来越多的湿意和身上越发滚烫而渗出的汗液将他一点点逼向悬崖边缘。

他颤抖着抬起手，想要脱掉自己的裤子，疏解身上烈火灼烧般的欲望。

他发出难耐的呻吟，口里来不及咽下的涎水溢落到枕头上，他将手指放进自己的嘴中舔弄，然后张开了笔直修长的腿.......

易烊千玺是被卧室里浓厚的信息素味熏醒的，沙发上本就睡得不怎么安稳，他又一向浅眠，现在更是没法睡着了。

王俊凯这个人太过合他的口味，每次一看到他总要一忍再忍，这天生致命的吸引力让他无法拒绝，他也无法拒绝。

说他腹黑也好，手段高超也罢，只要是这个人能属于他，做什么都无所谓。

清甜的味道太过于勾引他，易烊千玺站起来向卧室走去，哪怕就是亲吻一下王俊凯的额间，他也会很开心的。

三根手指费力的挤进小穴里，毫无章法的戳弄着又烫又痒的内壁，却丝毫没有减轻的意味。

他想要..........

嘴里呢喃着，脑子里早就混沌成了一团：“啊哈......千玺.........”

易烊千玺推门而入的时候看到的便是一副香艳的画面：

躺在床上的Omega浑身散发着清香的茶味儿，一只手抓着跨间的挺立上下撸动，另一只手的三只手指被奶白色的臀瓣吞下又吐出，紧闭着双眼皱着眉宇，一声比一声黏腻的呻吟混杂着哭喊声。

Alpha脑子里顿时炸得噼里啪啦的，几乎是扑了上去，堵住了王俊凯早已红润的双唇。

“唔............啊——”

干燥的手掌附上那只湿泞的肉手，有力而又舒爽的撸动着深粉色的器具，易烊千玺放开王俊凯的唇，一遍又一遍的叫他：“王俊凯...........王俊凯...............”

低沉的嗓音穿进Omega的耳朵，直达大脑皮层，王俊凯分开腿紧紧的夹住Alpha精壮的腰身，一遍又一遍的渴求着：“千玺..........我难受——千玺——啊——”

猛烈的迷迭香味道散发出来，勾得身下的Omega越发眼红，他紧紧贴着易烊千玺，胡乱的送上亲吻，又急又躁的去脱Alpha身上的衣服。

易烊千玺扶着他的腰，怕他掉下去，手上撸动的动作持续有力，他回应着Omega焦躁的吻，配合着他脱衣服的动作，一下又一下轻抚着他的背。

当他被Omega推压在床上的时候确实惊讶了一番，王俊凯分开腿跨坐在易烊千玺的小腹上，  
转过头去寻找着那根炽热，然后抓住了顶端抬起自己的腰身对准了早已渴馋的入口，然后用力的一吞到底。

“啊————”

又疼又爽的感觉让王俊凯险些翻下身去，好在易烊千玺扶了他一把，被贯穿的感觉让他尖叫着终于泄了一次身，可是长时间没有得到填满的空虚感让他更加难受。

Omega摆动着身子，让身体里的巨物一下又一下的顶弄，鲁莽而又没有节奏，可是却让他得以满足，他放开声的低吼着，交合处混杂的液体，臊腥而又令人疯狂。

易烊千玺憋着阵阵吸气，Omega紧致滚烫的内壁让他几乎能射出精华，热情而又淫糜的小洞不知疲倦的吞咽着自己的家伙，对着他又吸又咬。

清甜的气息包围在两人之间，易烊千玺恨不得下一秒就死在王俊凯身上：“老师.......你别咬那么紧........我快要被你夹出来了........”

他揉弄着王俊凯胸前发烫又坚硬的乳头，感受着越发猛烈的吸咬，还有Omega动情的哭叫：  
“啊——再快点——用力.........唔............”

脐橙的姿势又深又重，每次都往最深处挤进，王俊凯捂着肚子，弄了几十下便没了力气。

他抓着易烊千玺漂亮的手指往两人的结合处摸去，声音早就压得不成样子：“千玺...........要我——”

他听到易烊千玺发狠般的吼声，像是从铁笼子里放出获得自由和重生的野兽。

他把王俊凯重新压回了身下，将Omega的腿分开拉到最大，亲吻了一下他的额心，亲昵的蹭了蹭，然后掐着他的胯骨又快又猛的撞击。

王俊凯被这汹涌而至的快感淹没，他扭动着身子想要逃离，却被一次次拖回来：“啊——不..............太快了——千玺——”

眼里蓄满了泪水滑落在情欲的脸庞，王俊凯又哭又喊，尖叫着求饶。

结合处传来的酸麻感，从脊背传到腰腹，然后到达大脑，肉体碰撞拍打的声音，易烊千玺浓重的喘息声，梦境与现实的重叠。

王俊凯扬起脖子，露出漂亮的天鹅颈，汗水泪水打湿了鬓间的碎发，胸前的红缨被Alpha含在嘴里，一下又一下的吸咬舔舐，王俊凯抓着他的头发，不知道是在拒绝还是迎合。

他发出急促而又动情的哭泣，嘴里却一直重复着那两个字：“千玺..........千玺........”

易烊千玺心里又酸又涨，他一边下定决心要温柔的对待这个人，却又一边被这个人无意识的撩拨而弄得发狂。

两人贴合紧密的腰腹间渐渐传来湿热感，王俊凯咬住自己的下唇，哭叫着又射了一次。

身上压着的人像是不知疲倦的永动机，依旧又狠又重的冲撞着，硬生生拉长了王俊凯射精的快感。

易烊千玺伏在他的身上喘着气，看着沉浸在高潮余韵里的Omega真诚而又坚定的说：

“王俊凯...........做我的人吧。”

王俊凯没做声儿，只是用力抱进了面前同自己一样大汗淋漓的人，然后狠狠夹了一下身体里还硬烫的器物。

他听到易烊千玺欢愉的一声闷哼，费力的抬起酸软不已的腰肢去迎合。

易烊千玺像是一只蛰伏已久的豹子，向他盯紧的猎物发出了最后的通牒。

他将王俊凯翻过身来跪趴着，找准了姿势重新顶了进去。

“啊——千玺——”

后入的姿势很容易破开Omega的生殖腔，易烊千玺挺着腰戳弄着，寻找那个半开的小口。

王俊凯累得连挣扎的力气都没有了，只是乖巧的趴着任由摆弄，因为他知道，

他逃不开了。

从他的生理还是心理上，他都再也不会拒绝这个人了。

“小凯，我要进去了........”

易烊千玺发出最后的喘息，然后一冲到底。

“啊————”

王俊凯被撞的抬起了头，然后又跌入枕头里，他捂住自己的肚子，阵阵痉挛，几乎能触摸到巨物的存在感。

易烊千玺在冲进去的一瞬间便将自己浓浓的精华注入其中，保持着两人相连的姿势附上前，刺破了Omega后颈的软肉。

他狠心的咬破了那早已红肿发烫的皮肉，血腥的味道在口腔里散开，易烊千玺将它全部舔舐干净，然后抱着王俊凯一遍又一遍的亲吻那块地方。

王俊凯被刺痛弄得闷哼一声，有些昏沉的看了一眼易烊千玺。

他看到那个青年眼里闪耀着星光点点，满眼温柔，他听见易烊千玺对他说：

“我爱你。”


End file.
